Aspects of the present disclosure, in certain embodiments, are directed toward a method for a computer system. More particular aspects relate to managing windows of software application.
Three-dimensional (3D) display technology is an emerging trend in the personal computing and entertainment industry. Eye tracking is another recent technique that can be leveraged to provide benefits in the realm of display technology. Together, 3D display technology and eye tracking techniques may be used to provide benefits for personal computing and entertainment.